Under A Starry Night Sky
by Mimi Feye
Summary: A tribute to Zutara Week 2010. At a reunion in Ba Sing Se 1 year after the finale, Zuko and Katara can't deny their feelings for one another and, of course, succumb to their passions.


A tribute to Zutara Week 2010. Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so maybe it would seem a little rushed, or the words might be aligned a little differently. I've already wrote this once, but I didn't like it. It's a one-shot, slight lemon, but I wrote it as romantic as I could. I was inspired by a picture of Zuko and Katara, under a starry night sky...in the woods . So please review, and if I get enough reviews asking me to continue the story, I just MIGHT make a real story. It takes place 1 year after the end of the series, both of them are still in their relationships, though they're growing sick of them –I'm not surprised-. They're in Ba Sing Se, at a reunion, at Iroh's tea shop but, of course, residing as guests at the royal palace. Takes place in the summertime. So sit back and enjoy! 3 Under A Starry Night Sky

Katara's POV

_It's beautiful here_.

Was my initial thought. But I, myself, couldn't enjoy it. I was here with Aang, and I knew that he wanted to go this reunion to get a chance to propose to me, now that I am 16. But he's just 14. I don't know what to say to him. I loved him very much, but I didn't want to marry him. Sometimes, I wondered if I even loved him. I'm, to this day, still not attracted to him. I guess I'm not happy.

Everyone was already here: Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai and last, but not least, Zuko.

Ahh, Zuko. I missed him most of all. But I don't think he feels the same way. We've been here 4 days already, and he hasn't said a word to me. I'm beginning to feel he's avoiding for some reason. He's talked to everyone else, but when I try to even look at him, he looks away! Not that I really care for him that much to crave his attention...do I?

Pushing that thought aside, I went to get ready for dinner. I put on my usual Water Tribe clothes, and put my hair up in a bun, while leaving the rest of it down. I couldn't help but wonder if Zuko would like... oh, what am I saying! Like he would even care. He's getting married...to _Mai._

I somehow started to hate her. She's always so negative, never joins in on anything we do, and always scolds Zuko for everything! I don't know WHAT he sees in that girl. But, I guess, it's none of my business.

I exited my room and started down the hall, which led to the outside of the palace. I passed a few guards who politely bowed and greeted me for the first time today, since I wasn't outside of the palace from yesterday; or outside my room as a matter of fact.

I walked down the street to the tea shop, where we usually have dinner, and saw that everyone was already there: my brother, Aang, Suki, Toph and Mai; but no Zuko.

I went and took my seat between Aang and Sokka.

"Where've you been?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, you weren't at breakfast, dinner, or...outside for that matter. Is everything ok?" He asked in an almost concerned tone.

"Everything's...fine Sokka. Don't worry", it wasn't. I was more depressed than ever.

"Good...I guess..." He replied, then immediately started grabbing every piece of food he could reach.

I just smiled at my silly brother. I hope he never changes.

Then I felt Aang's hand tug on my sleeve; and I started to panic inside: _is he gonna ask me now! _

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"What, Aang?" I sounded almost annoyed.

"I wan to-", but before he could say anything, I 'accidentally' broke my plates.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and quickly bent down to pick up the pieces of china. I had to do my best to hide my devilish grin. As I was picking up the little pieces, I saw in front me, someone's hands helping me out. I immediately thought it was Iroh;

"Oh I'm sorry I-", in that instant I looked up and saw that it wasn't him. It was Zuko.

"Zuko", was my only response. I haven't seen him in so long, so, I didn't know exactly what to say.

"It's ok...Katara", he said my name like, he was ashamed of something he did.

When we cleaned up, we both took our seats which were, ironically, across from each other. Mai kept glaring at me the whole time, and it made me feel a little uncomfortable. What's up with those two, seriously?

After about 30 minutes, Sokka and Aang were done and heading out to have a 'guy's night out' but Zuko didn't want to join them, for some reason. They said good night, and left as fast as they could. Toph left shortly after they did to practice eathbending before bed. Zuko, Mai, Iroh and I were still eating. I was having a conversation with Iroh about the usual stuff: our lives, relationships and tea; while the soon-to-be-newlyweds were arguing, but I couldn't make out what.

Then I was about to take bun from a plate, when Zuko reached at the same time and our hands touched. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. I looked up and smiled to seem polite, but he just grabbed a bun without even looking at me. I felt like an idiot and quickly turned away, while he looked totally uninterested.

That hurt me. Ever since they came, I've been wondering if I did something wrong; I've sent letters; letters with no responses, so I stopped sending. Was he mad at me?

I quickly excused myself and left. I wanted to be alone. I didn't go to the palace; instead I just wandered aimlessly through the city. It got even more beautiful in the last year. I must've wandered for like, 2 hours, because the full moon was higher than before. I felt it pulling on me; I felt the power; the strength; the excitement...

I shook my head. I should not be thinking about that yet.

Then, for some reason, I thought of Zuko. And I got _really _excited. I know, though, I shouldn't be thinking of him that way, but I just wanted to hold on to that fantasy; I couldn't think about Aang that way. Ever.

While I was fantasizing about my friend, I came across a beautiful fountain surrounded by fire-lit torches, where the object of my imagination was sitting on the other side, with his back to me. Now was my chance to straighten some stuff out.

I felt some kind of, anger build up inside me as I approached him; he ignores me, doesn't respond to my letters and doesn't even explain anything! But, I had to keep my cool; I wasn't going to get any answers by being pissed.

As I came closer, I could feel my heart rate spiking: "Zuko?" I asked politely.

He turned around obviously surprised to see me:"Katara? What are you doing here?"

"Might I ask you the same question, Fire Lord?" I teased, taking a seat next to him.

He looked unaffected by my joke and just answered," Mai and me had a fight about...something", then he sadly looked at and looked away; now pitied him.

"What about? C'mon, you can tell me. You haven't even...even talked to me since you came... It's the least you can do", now I tried to make him feel sorry.

"I haven't? Well I'm..." he started, but didn't finish. Now, I was mad.

"You're seriously not even gonna apologize?" I exclaimed as I stood up and stood in front of him. I was REALLY mad; I was gonna point out everything that was wrong with us. He stood up as well, but slowly and stood in front of me; he got taller from last year. When he didn't say anything I continued," We've been here what, 4 days, still you didn't even talk to me, look at me, or reply to my letters; you didn't even..." I can't believe I was gonna say it: "you didn't even say hi to me when you came. That, sort of, hurt..." and I turned around, cause I could feel tears welling up in my eyes just by looking at him.

"Look Katara I'm sorry, you just... wouldn't understand", was all he said. He put a hand on my shoulders and spun me around. He was looking right into my eyes: gold meets blue. And we just...stood there like that, with his hands on my shoulders.

By this time, my curiosity got the best of me," why? Explain it to me, please. Are you...are you mad at me?" I had to ask. I was starting to feel paranoid.

He just chuckled at my remark and brought his hands down to his sides. He was laughing? While I poured my heart out? Oh he's gonna get it: "What's so funny? I haven't even seen you in a year, or heard from you! Well you were probably freakin' happy with your _fiancée _while I spent like, half an hour every week going through the trouble of writing you a letter, which you never responded to! Now I wish I could get those hours back from you, but if you can't even..." I couldn't continue. I was getting irrational and teary eyed.

"Katara, listen to me; the reason I didn't do any of that stuff is because...Mai is...jealous...of...you", he said as though he was embarrassed.

"Me? Why?"

"Do I really have to say it?" he asked again sounding embarrassed.

"Yes", I answered instantly. I HAD to know.

"Ugh. Well, I...sometimes mention you...in my sleep. And, Mai is annoyed with it and thinks I'm...secretly...in love with...you." He paused to shake his head at the ground. He, again, chuckled and hurriedly explained himself:" but, don't worry! I feel nothing for you whatsoever. There's no way I'm in love with you." He was stuttering, "I-I mean I love you, but only as a friend and nothing more. Ever, cause...I'm no way attracted to you... I mean..." he started getting nervous.

Now, I was really hurt. But I didn't understand why, it hurt me so much that he wasn't in love with me or, attracted to me. Was I? To him? In love with...him? I needed to be alone. Without him around.

"I...want to be alone..." then I turned around and left. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew it was away from him. From everyone. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't care.

I came across a few tall trees, and thought I might be entering a forest. I was right. I didn't go too deep though, not to get lost. It was beautiful here too; even at night. It wasn't too dark because of the full moon and the millions of fireflies flickering all around me. The grass was short and green, while the trees weren't scary either. I could imagine myself living in a place like this. Then I thought about the reason I was here: Zuko.

I had to sort through my feelings about him; did I love him? I mean of course I did, we were friends, but did I love him more than that? If I didn't, why did it bother me so much that he doesn't love me? He was attractive; even with the scar. I even think the scar's his best feature. And I can't stop thinking about him since last year, when he got shot down by Azula. Sometimes I blame myself for what happened; for just standing there and not doing anything.

Is that why he's mad at me? Because of the scar? But, then, what about his dreams? What was he _exactly _saying about me that would make Mai mad?

There were a million questions flying through my head, when I felt someone's hands wrapping around my shoulders. I gasped and was prepared to attack, when I felt him whisper,"Katara, it's me". Zuko.

It felt so good in his arms, but it had to stop. I turned around, but he did not let go, so now, we were locked in an embrace. I did not fight it; I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled so beautiful.

"I'm sorry", was all he said; and his hot breath in my ear made me shiver. He continued,"I'm sorry I said all that back there. I didn't mean it. You do mean a lot to me, Katara". I wanted to cry. But instead I looked up into his eyes; his beautiful gold eyes. And slowly, he lowered his head to my level and pressed his lips to mine.

Was this really happening? What was he doing? I stopped questioning it and just, went with it. He gently moved his lips against mine, and slowly opened his mouth; I followed his lead. I didn't protest. I wanted him; right here, right now. I couldn't care less if this wasn't the time or the place.

I started tugging on his robes while deepening the kiss. He grabbed my hand and pulled away,"Katara, we...can't", was all he said. But I did; and I know he did too. Then I remembered...

"It's Mai, isn't it?" I was getting mad and lightly shoved him away. Why was he leading me on, if he's gonna push me away?

"Katara, please. It's not that. It's just wrong." Was his answer. Then he turned around and started the other way.

No. I wasn't gonna let him walk away. I ran after him, grabbed his arms, spun him around and kissed him deeper than before. I never felt like this before with anyone, not even Aang.

He didn't protest. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me fiercely, passionately but still gently. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly, he laid me on the grass, but didn't take his eyes off mine. I was in heaven. He hovered over me with his left hand caressing my hair and his right on the ground. I lifted my left hand to caress his scarred cheek. He closed his eyes probably enjoying the touch, so I lifted my head and continued where we left off.

Our kissing got more heated and I started fondling with the sash of his robe. When I untied it, he took off his shirt revealing his muscled chest, and the star-shaped scar on it; he was perfect.

He pulled away for a minute to run his left hand from my cheek, to my breasts, to my stomach and thighs. I couldn't help but blush at the thought, of him, seeing me naked; but that was inevitable. Now he started undoing the sash to my dress. He slowly untied the sash and opened my robe. I blushed even deeper; if that was possible. He looked at my body for a while, before he lowered his head to my neck and brushed his lips against my skin. He went lower to my breasts, stomach and stopped below my bellybutton. He came up again, and started undoing my breast bindings.

My heart was beating so fast; I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life.

He took off my binding and started kissing me in that area, leaving goose-bumps. I slid my hand down his abdomen, to untie the sash of his pants. He quickly took off his pants, leaving both of us only in our underwear.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I want you. And I'm sure of that." As I said that, I leaned down, without taking my eyes off his, and took off his boxers. But I didn't look down. I knew HOW it looked, but I didn't want to look to not get embarrassed and freak out.

Soon, he followed my lead and took my underwear off but didn't look down either. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I was ready. He carefully positioned himself in front of me and slowly, he entered.

I gasped out, more at the foreign but amazing feeling, than the pain. He grunted, before he got even deeper and started moving rhythmically. NOW I was in heaven. I never felt anything like it in my life. I couldn't even describe the feeling: it was pleasure mixed with passion and pure ecstasy. I never wanted it to stop.

The forest was filled with our moans and groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. But, surely enough, after 30 minutes of lovemaking, we both reached our limit. I was the first one to come and just a minute after, so did Zuko. He collapsed on top of me, but to avoid crushing me, he rolled on the ground slowly and, as he did that, he whispered completely short of breath, "I love you, I love you", and fell to the ground. He pulled me up in his arms and fell asleep; I, on the other hand didn't. I spent the whole night looking up at the stars, smiling and asking myself, _what just happened?_ I really loved him. I did.

It was twilight already and I didn't even sleep. Zuko stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. I smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Zuko", and kissed him on his scarred cheek.

"Morning", he replied and kissed me. We were still naked though; but Zuko's body temperature was hot enough for the both of us. As he looked at me, I knew we needed to discuss _us._

"Zuko, we need to talk about...us"

"I know...but...ugh, Katara, we shouldn't mention this to the others." He said as though it was a fact. I only nodded.

I slowly got up to put on my clothes and Zuko followed my lead; this wasn't gonna end good. When we were finished, we automatically fell into each other's arms and locked our lips together. This was probably the last time we would even meet. That thought made me depressed; not seeing Zuko would break my heart, but I knew we couldn't be together.

He pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder and whispered, "Do you regret it".

I simply replied, "No".

"That's good. We should get back. They're probably wondering where we are."

I sniffled and replied,"Yeah. We should. I love you", I pulled away to look him in the eyes," and whatever may happen, I'll wait for you, Zuko", and I kissed him one last time.

"Me too. I love you Katara." Then, he gave me a final kiss on the forehead and left. I waited until he was gone, to quietly start crying. He was gonna leave for the Fire Nation today, but I did not want to see him leave again. And I was gonna wait for him; and he was gonna wait for me...

I hope...

**Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it and once again, if you want me to continue the story, then tell me about it in the reviews. You probably know how its gonna continue **** Again, sorry if it sucks, or if it wasn't too lemony for your taste.-weird choice of words ****. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, thank you FFN, and I'd like to thank my best friend Michella for advising me.**

**See you next time,**

**XOXO,**

**Mimi**


End file.
